Kamen Rider Reiwa Generations: Deku × Zi-O feat. Heisei Riders
and }} Kamen Rider Reiwa Generations: Deku × Zi-O feat. Heisei Riders is the (eleventh overall) crossover between Kamen Rider Deku and , and the first installment of the Reiwa Generations Series. As the first crossover film following the end of the , it will be the first successor to the . Synopsis The League of Villains manage to open a portal to the , where they unleash two new threats: Dark Izuku, as well a . For this, the Demon King: must team up with the young hero-in-training: Izuku Midoriya to stop the two new villains from dominating the world. But in this battle, there's legends that will help them in the battle, as well . But however, Finis transforms into a powerful unstoppable known as Another 1. The world of Kamen Rider Deku and the world of Kamen Rider Zi-O. The two heroes live in different worlds, but what is waiting for them after crossing time and space into a single world? Union or conflict? The fight to protect the earth, time and space begins, now! Plot To be added Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Deku: The film takes place between the 15th and 16th episodes, due to the appearance of Deku's Super One For All form, Ingenium reappearing in this movie, as well mentioning that they met other heroes like Edgeshot and Ryukyu * : The film is set sometime after the and before the events of . Characters Kamen Riders Future Riders (flashback/suit only) Showa Riders Heisei Riders And Introducing Volts Allies Class 1-A * Kyoka Jiro * Minoru Mineta * Yuga Aoyama * Toru Hagakure * Koji Koda * Rikido Sato * Mashirao Ojiro * Mezo Shoji * Hanta Sero * Mina Ashido Pro Heroes *Toshinori Yagi/All Might *Shota Aizawa/Eraser Head *Hizashi Yamada/Present Mic *Nemuri Kayama/Midnight *Chiyo Shuzenji/Recovery Girl Villains League of Villains * Tomura Shigaraki * Kurogiri * Giran * Dabi * Himiko Toga Cast '''Deku Cast' * : Daiki Yamashita (Voice) * : Nobuhiko Okamoto (Voice) * : Ayane Sakura (Voice) * : Kaito Ishikawa (Voice) * : Yūki Kaji (Voice) * : (Voice) * : Toshiki Masuda (Voice) * : (Voice) * : (Voice) * , Hero Driver: (Voice) * : Akeno Watanabe (Voice) * : Etsuko Kozaka (Voice) * : Marina Inoue (Voice) * : Kei Shindō (Voice) * : Tasuku Hatanaka (Voice) * : Ryō Hirohashi (Voice) * : (Voice) * : (Voice) * : Eri Kitamura (Voice) * : Kaori Nazuka (Voice) * : Kosuke Kuwano (Voice) * : Tōru Nara (Voice) * : Kosuke Miyoshi (Voice) * : Masakazu Nishida (Voice) Zi-O Cast * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |ツクヨミ}}: |大幡 しえり|Ōhata Shieri}} * |ウォズ|Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * , Voices: |小山 力也|Koyama Rikiya}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used QuirkChangers * QuirkChangers Used: ** Deku *** One For All, Explosion, Super One For All, Zi-O ** Deku Prototype *** One For All ** Kacchan *** Explosion ** Uravity *** Zero Gravity ** Ingenium *** Engine ** Shoto *** Half-Cold, Half-Hot ** Froppy *** Frog ** Riot *** Hardening ** Dark Deku *** Nega One For All * Forms Used: ** Deku *** Explosive Hero Form, Super One For All, Zi-O Form ** Deku Prototype *** n/a ** Kacchan *** n/a ** Uravity *** n/a ** Ingenium *** n/a ** Shoto *** n/a ** Froppy *** n/a ** Riot *** n/a ** Dark Deku *** n/a * Watch Used: ** Zi-O *** Zi-O, Zi-O II, GrandZi-O, Deku ** Geiz *** Geiz, GeizRevive ** Tsukuyomi *** Tsukuyomi *'Rider Armor(s) used:' ** Zi-O *** Zi-O II, GrandZi-O, DekuArmor ** Geiz *** GeizRevive Goretsu, GeizRevive Shipuu ** Tsukuyomi *** n/a *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned in GrandZi-O:' ** , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , *'Watch used:' ** Woz *** Woz, * Form(s) used: ** Woz *** WozGingaFinaly, WozGingaWakusei Theme Song The theme song for the film is Higher Ground, performed by the Sumika, which also served as the theme song for My Hero Academia: Heroes: Rising (the movie from the franchise that Kamen Rider Deku is based on). Notes * This is the first Movie War of the Reiwa Era. ** This is also the first Movie War to serve as a crossover between two series from different eras, as well the first crossover between an Anime-style Kamen Rider season and an . ** This is the first Movie War since to feature a movie-exclusive Rider, in this case, Kamen Rider Deku Prototype and Kamen Rider Dark Deku. Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Kamen Rider Deku Category:Kamen Rider Zi-O